Come on Get Jealous please?
by Kagomefan00
Summary: Link is in love with Zelda but Zelda is to oblivious to notice! What will Link do? Well... try to make her jealous of course! The key word being try. Will Link succeed or will some other guy grab her heart? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is something I have been thinking about.

Rated: T for Link because any story he is in has to be 13+ even if it does not have kissing but this one will!

Twilight Princess and OoT crossover.(just moved some characters over to twilight princess.)

Onesided LinkxRuto LinkxMalon LinkxIllia LinkxMidna LinkxGerudoThiefs ZeldaxYou choose(-.- Zelda only has Link or Ganondorf but ganondorf is kinda dead right now and the pairing kinda scares me. So yeah...Zelda has no other guy while Link get every fricken girl in the entire serious so yeah really sucks for her.)

I own nothing and if i did Zelda would sure as heck have more than one Love intrest!

Zelda x Link 3

Come on Get Jealous...Please?

Hyrule was finally at peace now, thanks to the the great hero Link. Shops had reopened, children could be seen playing on fields of ever green, and it seemed as if the darken times had never even happen. Everyone was happy... well except the great hero himself.

Link sat on the field next to the castle and stared up at the sky in frustration. He has never in his entire life met someone as oblivious then _her. _He fricken saved her life for goodness sake and she _still _could not realize his feelings for her!

"How can she not tell that I like her!" He glared at the sky. "She has the triforce of wisdom! She should not be so oblivious that's...like against the rules ...or something!" He sighed and frowned. "I am the same, I suppose. I have the triforce of courage and can't confess to some emotionless, stupid, princess." The said princess that has been running through his mind had entered the field and stood next to him. He was to lost in his pondering to notice her arrival.

"Um? Link who are you talking to?" Zelda said looking around. Startled, Link jumped a little bit and moved away from Zelda. Zelda looked at him with her usual stoic but soft face that make's Link's face flush.

"Uh-um Z-ze-Zelda h-h-how long have you been standing there?" He stuttered and tried to look cool. The key word being tried.

"I have just arrived upon hearing someone talking and decided to see who it was." She said with formality. She was always so stiff. Never taking off her princess mode.

" So Link who were you talking to? And if you don't mind me asking who is this 'stupid, princess'?" She asked him tilting her head to the side ever so cutely.

Link brighten up a bit and stared at her hopefully. Was she jealous of the thought of him thinking about another princess? Does this means the she likes him? Or was she simply curious? He stared at her for awhile and only say curiosity in her eyes. No sight of jealousy what's so ever.

"Uh um I was talking about uh..." 'come own Link think'"R-Ruto uh yeah Princess Ruto! She can act so stupid sometimes." He scratched the back of his head nervously hoping Zelda would believe his lie. The stared at each other for awhile and then Zelda smiled a small smile at Link.

"I see then the rumours are true." She said mostly to herself.

"What rumours?" Link asked standing up to wipe the dusk off his tunic.

"Princess Ruto said that you were her fiancee. I can see the love the in your eye's. It is wonderful that you and Princess Ruto have found each other." She smiled and went to her castle. Link felt as if the world had frozen and his skin was bare. He grabbed his hat and screamed.

"Darn you Ruuuuuto! Now Zelda thinks I'm engaged and will see us together and..." he stopped his temper tantrum and smiled. "She will think we are together and get jealous then she will tell me she like me it's perfect Mwahahahah. Eh? I sound like Ganondorf." Link left the field to create his plan.

#In the pit of Darkness with Ganondorf#

Ganondorf sneezed. Someone must be talking about him.

"Bless you." Bowser said next to him.

"Thank you."

**Well there you go. The first chapter of my first Zelda Story. I hope you liked it. Review please.**

**WAIT ONE MORE THING! I realy don't hava an oc to pair up Zelda with sooooo if you have any ideas of who zelda can be with from the actual series or a diffrent series or even a oc please leave it in your review or send me a PM.**

**And don't forget Drinking monster gives you super powers!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is something I have been thinking about.

Rated: T for Link because any story he is in has to be 13+ even if it does not have kissing but this one will!

Twilight Princess and OoT crossover.(just moved some characters over to twilight princess.)

Onesided LinkxRuto LinkxMalon LinkxIllia LinkxMidna LinkxGerudoThiefs ZeldaxYou choose(-.- Zelda only has Link or Ganondorf but ganondorf is kinda dead right now and the pairing kinda scares me. So yeah...Zelda has no other guy while Link get every fricken girl in the entire serious so yeah really sucks for her.)

I own nothing and if I did Zelda would sure as heck have more than one Love interest!

Zelda x Link 3

Come on Get Jealous...Please?

"Ruto! Ruto! She's never around when you need her!" Link shouted and ran around Hylian lake. Link sat on the ground and put his feet in the water.

"Hey link. Why are you calling for the tuna queen?" Link turned around so fast he fell in the water. He resurfaced and saw Midna watching him with a smirk on her face.

"MIDNA!" Link yelled and got out of the water.

"You shouldn't scream my name like that! People might get the wrong idea." Midna sat next to Link and puts her feet in the water. "Unless you want them to have the have the right idea."

"Midna what are you doing here?" Link asked her.

"Ah, no Midna how's it going? Or you're looking extremely sexy today?" She did a hurt fake gasp.

"How's it going and what are you doing here?" Link ignored the sexy part. Zelda was only sexy one in his eye's.

"Well don't I fell welcomed? I am here for a meeting held every four years between the rulers of each dimension. It's sooooo boring."

Link decided to tell Midna about his plan to make Zelda jealous. But what if Midna liked him! 'She probably does. She did just make all of the innuendos just now.'

"Uh Midna can you do something for me?" Link asked her not making eye contact.

"I'm not that kind of girl! You have to buy me dinner first." She laughed at his red faced. "Just kidding we could do it now." Link scooted away from her his face as red as a tomato. She grabbed her stomach laughing even harder. "Just kidding Link! So what do you want?"

"I need your help to make Zelda jealous." He said in a rush tone.

"Aw so you like Princess purity." She said smiling. "Sure I'll help. You two would make a perfect couple."

"Wait so you don't like me?"

"Boy get over yourself, you can't handle a woman like me." Midna said.

"Oh, ok." Link sighed in relief .

"Okay so what's the plan?" Midna was going to have some serious fun with this.

"Well when ever Zelda is around act all lovey dovey with me. Eventually she'll get so jealous she will announce her love for me! It's brilliant, brilliant, BRILLANT!" Link was standing by this point chuckling.

"Boy sit down! Here come's Zelda!" Midna wrapped her arms around Links waist and pulled him down. Zelda arrived at Hylian lake riding on one of her horse's.

"Ah Midna, Link beautiful day is it not?" Zelda smiled at them. Link was trying his hardest not to feint at the sight of Zelda's beauty. The sun beamed down on her making her look like she was glowing and she sat on the horse as if she was a great warrior.

"Yes it is! Link and I were planning on going skinny dipping. Want to join?" Midna tried to keep a straight face as Links face turned red.

"I must decline you offer Midna. I am to visit Prince Ralis to help him prepare for the Ruler ceremony." Zelda said formally and went into the sailing place to change into her wet suit.

"Ah look at your face hahahaha!" Midna loved teasing Link. It's not everyday you get to see the great chosen hero so flustered. They waited for Zelda to appear again. Link's blush finally disappear but it came back when Zelda came back. The suit was blue skin tight and was sleeveless. A ninja like mask that was gold rested around her neck. A blue fish tale hung on her back side.

"Hey Miss purity! Lookin' hot!" Midna gave her two thumbs up. "Riiiiight Linky-poo?" Midna was having the time of her life. Link had turned away from Zelda staring at his shoe.

"Uh-uh ye-ye yes. Wait no I'm not calling you hot Zelda!' Link said frustrated. "Your most certainly not ugly well I mean I'm not hitting on you or nothing like that. I meant to say your very pretty! Yes pretty is the right word!" He smiled in accomplishment.

"Uh Link? Zelda left before you even began talking." Midna was on the ground holding her sides laughing.

"MIDNA!" Link turned around to glare at her.

"What did I say about yelling my name? Besides I thought you wanted to do all that stuff with Zelda?" Midna scooted closer to Link. " You were just picturing it were'nt you?

"..."

"You closet perv! I bet you were picturing her under you. Both of you all sweaty and hot, on the edge of your goal to pleasure. I bet Zelda was blushing moaning your name asking for more and..." Midna stop talking because Link had feinted and was squirting blood out of his nose.

"Well that was fun!" Midna stood up and dusted off her dress. "Slave! I know your behind that tree!" Zant came from behind the tree.

"Bwak! Sorrrrry missssssstresss pleeaase for give the lowly scum of nothing that is Zant. Bwaaak!" Zant bowed and kissed her feet.

"Yea-No. Get my bags from portal you disgusting, piece of nothing. You tried to killl me! Like I would forgive you for anything." Midna glared at him.

"Bwaaak! Me is so sorry! Me wuv you soo much! Zant will make mistress happy then mistress will wuv Zant." Zant went to go grab the bags.

"Are you ready to go Midna?" A mysterious figure walked over to Midna.

"Ah Darunia let's go!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and left a unconscious Link on the ground.

** Well there ya go! I might possibly use Marth because i am adding other characters from diffrent games to this story. **

**Midna was just added to the harem! Illia is next!**


End file.
